A Nightmarish Choice of Desperation
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman OVA. When Miki saw her brother's death from a vigilante mob, she hides in the bedroom until a Devil Lady spirit speaks through to her from within a mirror by making a harsh offer: becoming her host as Devil Lady. With no other choice, she accepts and finds Akira to battle Amon. This is my intake, if Miki had lived. Akira x Miki pairing. R&R, plz!


**A Nightmarish Choice of Desperation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Devilman. Only the respective company does. What if, Miki was able to escape an angry vigilante group by hiding inside a bedroom while confronting Devil Lady within a mirror and offering a harsh choice to become her host in order to survive? This is an alternate outcome from Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman (OVA). Akira x Miki pairing and there will be some OOC's. Read & Review and please, no flames!

When Tare witnessed Akira transforming into Devilman on live television, he couldn't believe his own eyes. He yells to her sister, Miki and unveil Akira's true identity. "Miki!"

His yelling was loud enough for her to hear it and she came from out of the washroom. But right after that, a pack of vigilante demon hunters cornered and killed him.

The moment Miki went down the stairs at midway, she became horrified to see her brother dead and a pool of blood was spilled onto the floor. Just then, she could hear their loud footsteps marching down to her house and can hear names such as "demons" and "witches"; along with "kill them all!". By spotting their shadows, her fear had worsened to see that they're carrying pitchforks and stakes. Believing that she could be next just like her brother and the rest of the victims, she immediately went back upstairs and hid herself inside a bedroom while locking the door and sealing it with a bureau cabinet and chair. Now she was safe.

When the delirious mob stormed inside the house, they see nothing but Tare's dead body and so, they scope out the entire area and locate Miki. After several minutes of inspecting the basement, garage, living room and dining room, the vigilantes turned their attention towards the stairs and made an evil grin on their faces.

Miki gasped in horror to hear one of them saying, _"They're upstairs! Let's go find and kill them!"_ Tears of pain filled up her eyes and believing that this could be the end for her. "NO! I don't want to die! I want to live and be with Akira! Someone please help me!"

In a very strange twist of fate, a dark but silent voice was calling out to Miki. "You really think so?"

"Wh-Who...Who said that?"

"Over here." The mysterious voice unveiled itself inside a mirror and much to Miki's horror, it was a female devil. It has big boobs, semi-light purple skin with two horns on its head, dark red scars that covered its breasts, buttocks and vagina, huge pink/black wings, long black tail from its backside, sharp fangs and claws, dark purple lips and light amber eyes. "You called?"

"Wh-What...What are you?"

"I am Devil Lady and I've come to make you an offer."

The young girl couldn't believe of what she's seeing in-front of her very eyes: a female devil speaking to her within a mirror. "Devil Lady? What do you want?"

"I heard you calling and in return, allow me to possess your body."

With sweat forming on her forehead and the mob banging on the bedroom door by busting through, she replied. "What? But, why me? I'm too young to be a monster!" She kept on crying. "Akira will never accept me!"

Seeing the guilt coming from her cute face, Devil Lady feels pity for Miki and then notices that the bedroom door is getting broken into from the angry vigilantes. She quickly responds. "Do you really want to live with Akira for the rest of your life or not? If so, prove it by allowing me to consume you."

By looking back at the bedroom door that is almost about to be broken through and with no other choice, Miki quickly responds to her. "Yes, please! Just do it! Hurry!"

Devil Lady grinned and licked her lips. "So be it. Place your hands on the mirror."

Miki does and without a moment to lose, she matched her hands with Devil Lady's inside the mirror.

Suddenly, Devil Lady opened her mouth and a beam from her mouth went into Miki's as she screamed in horror. Her hands were still intact with Devil Lady's during the transfer process. After nearly a minute, there was a bright flash of red that emanated the entire bedroom and it surprised the vigilante group; along with Miki's scream as she collapsed to the floor.

"What...What the hell was that?"

"Who gives a shit? We're almost in! Now!"

When they finally made it through, they see Miki on the floor and not moving an inch. They all laughed menacingly and walked slowly to kill their prey.

But when they proceed to severe Miki's body into pieces, they missed and it made them very confused. As they looked back, one of them gets hit hard by an oncoming punch and the next, a right kick. Both of them were knocked out in an instant.

"What the fuck?"

To their shocking surprise, Miki has a stern look on her pretty face. Similar to Akira with Devilman, she also retains her sense of self while possessing some of Devil Lady's personality traits and power.

"You son of a bitch! Kill her!"

Regardless of the number advantage, Miki utilizes Devil Lady's strength and speed to overwhelm the delusional mob one by one and they were all out like a light.

As she looks back, she became very awestruck to see that she has survived the ordeal unlike her brother and parents. She looked at her hands and started shaking. "Wh-What...What just happened?"

"You've become one with me, remember?" says Devil Lady speaking inside Miki's mind.

"Yes, but..."

"This is no time for excuses. Get out from this place, right now!"

"Why?" Miki turned around to see that one of the mob members has left a flaming torch on the table and as it rolled over to the floor next to the carpet, it started to ignite a fire and Miki immediately goes outside before the entire house is engulfed in a blazing inferno.

Horrified to see her beloved house burning to the ground, Miki can only watch helplessly as tears of guilt filled up her eyes regarding the fiery scene and the loss of her brother and family. "My home.."

"We must leave" told Devil Lady to Miki.

"Why? What for?"

"Someone is coming. Go!"

With that, Miki takes off and not look back at the ongoing fire due to the vigilante group originally intended to slain her by proclaiming her as a demon had failed, while one of their fiery weapons was left behind and was set on unintentionally.

Right around the same time she departed, Akira arrives; but it was too late. The house where Miki Makimura had lived in was set ablaze and his eyes were widened in horror to see his childhood friend killed.

Seconds later, the remaining vigilante group members escape from the inferno by coming out the house.

Believing that Miki was murdered by them, Akira loses his mind and by unleashing his devil form, he destroys them all in a pool of their own blood. Soon after the bloody carnage, he inspects the damage that he had done. But much to his dismay, Miki's remaining body was nowhere to be found.

Filled with grief and sorrow, Akira goes into hiding and was unable to retrieve from what was left of his childhood friend.

Several minutes later, Yumi and Miko inform about Selos and his Devil Army.

Suddenly, Selos and his army arrives after tracking down Yumi. He gives him the option of joining his brigade in order to spare his life or perish. Akira responds back by obliterating an entire building; where it resulted of Amon exiting from his body. Unlike everybody else that escaped, Akira was left buried underneath the large rubble.

Selos' demons attack him but Amon overpowers them one by one and as he finds Yumi underneath the rubble that he resurfaced from, he looks to end her short life by biting her until her body disappeared before his fangs could pierce into her.

Although surprised, he turns around to see nothing but the remaining rubble and Selos with his demon army. Disgusted that his prey was mysteriously taken, he turns his attention to Miko.

Tried as she might, but her leg was still stuck from the heavy rubble and as Amon grabs her by the throat, her eyes were filled with fear by staring at the eyes of Amon looking to feast his flesh on her. Just as he was about to eat her alive, one of Selos' demons runs away to inform Selos. Therefore, he lets her go and kills the witness.

Upon watching his associates depart from avoiding Amon, Selos assassinates his two remaining demons by slashing them into pieces. "Running away from an enemy? Totally unforgivable!"

Amon countered. "Than that leaves only us. I've only got one question, where is Satan?"

Rather than telling the location, Selos responds. "Amon, I'd love to fight with you first. You are known as the ultimate hero of all demon-kind." He grins. "At last, the time has come to defeat you with my own hands! It'll mean so much more. Now that you've taken your body back from that human, Fudo Akira!"

Instead of being satisfied with Selos' challenge, he asks him with the same question. "Where is Satan?!"

Selos refused to give him an answer by staying silent.

"Fine. I'll find him right after I take care of your sorry ass. Bring it. I'll kill you."

As Selos and Amon battle throughout the city, Yumi was unconscious for awhile until she reopens her eyes. When she does, however, she becomes terrified to see a female devil carrying in her arms. But there was more than that: she is being carried high within the dark clouds. Curious, she asks the female demon. "Who...Who are you?"

She turns to her with a faint smile on its face. "Please, don't be afraid. I'm Devil Lady."

"Devil Lady? Wh-Why are you..." Then, she remembered someone. "My sister! Please find my sister, Miko!"

With a simple nod, she flapped her black devil wings and zoomed back down with Yumi in her arms while attempting to locate Miko.

Elsewhere, Amon and Selos engage in a gigantic battle throughout the city as Amon throws a train right against Selos where it sends him right through the building. Yet, Selos was able to escape by slicing one structure of the building. "So, that's what he's like. You're the hero alright, Amon!"

Impressed with his survival, he commends him. "Looks like there's still fight in you after all!"

"It's time for me to win this!" He charges straight at Amon by throwing numerous laser discs.

Amon stood there and blocked, while the discs that Selos fired had only grazed his body.

With him occupied, Selos takes the opportunity to spear him but Amon grabs his arms by neutralizing his oncoming dash and starts laughing with pleasure. From there, he snaps Selos' arms and head butts him that resulted of spewing blood from his head.

But Selos wasn't finished yet as he sends his hair tentacles into Amon's arm and pierced it.

Frustrated that he still lives, Amon trips his leg and punched right through Selos' chest that left a massive gapping hole. Thus, Selos was deceased.

Meanwhile, Yumi shows Devil Lady to where Miko is standing and lands safely on the ground.

Miko became very relieved that Yumi was alive and the two sisters embraced. "Yumi!"

"Sister!"

"I'm so happy that you're alive!" Miko's joyful reunion was quickly interrupted by the sudden appearance of a female devil. Annoyed and frustrated to see another demon in front of her, Miko looks to confront and interrogate her but Yumi prevents it by grabbing her arm.

"Wait! Stop! Don't you get it? She saved my life!"

"What?!" cried Miko.

"It's true. The moment I saw her about to get eaten, I took the liberty and saved her."

By reading its tone very carefully, Miko became utterly bewildered of recognizing that familiar voice. "No way! I know that voice! You're...Miki?! B-But, why?"

Devil Lady explained her actions. "I had no choice but to become the devil that you're looking at. A deluded mob came into my home and killed my brother. I was next. But then, a voice was calling out to me and since I was running out of time, I became one with Devil Lady and soon after, my home was destroyed."

Miko and Yumi felt awful regarding Miki's tough decision of becoming Devil Lady in order to avoid certain death from the deluded mob.

Then, Miki asked them about a certain friend. "Where is Akira?"

From outside of the city, Amon confronts Satan regarding his existence from living inside Akira. In return, he fires a purple beam at him; but Satan fires back with a blue beam as it cancels out his attack.

Surprised to see that his beam was dispelled, he replies back to Amon. "Amon, you don't know yet? No, I suppose you couldn't. Fudo Akira isn't dead, not yet. Akira...Awaken, Akira!"

Satan's calling reached out to Akira by reopening his eyes and in the middle of the wasteland after failing to find Miki's body. Sensing that someone is lurking behind him, he asked. "Why can't you just leave me be?"

Having found Akira out in the wasteland, Amon responds. "Because we're not through yet."

He turns around and confront Amon grinning back at him. "Why?"

"I want you to fight me. This time, winner controls all!"

Seeing that he's not backing down, Akira retorted. "If a fight is all you want, you're gonna fucking get it!" Just as he was about to transform into his devilman form again, a loud booming voice was calling out to him.

"Akira!"

He gasped in shock to hear a feminine but familiar voice. _"No. It's not possible. Can it possibly be?"_ He slowly turns his head around to see a very surprising sight: it was his childhood friend, Miki Makimura; alive and well. However, he immediately warns her to escape. "Miki! What the hell are you doing out here?! Step aside!"

Much to his dismay, Miki shook her head and refusing to leave him all by himself against Amon.

That's when Akira noticed something strange on Miki's facial expression. _"Odd. Why is she acting this way and not listen to me?"_

Whereas Amon, he laughs. "If that slut is here to die, I shall rip her and you apart!"

Disgusted of him insulting her and Akira, she clenched her fists and replied back at him. "Don't count on it, you freak!" Then, all of a sudden, she channels her newfound demonic strength that she obtained from her fabled house and as both Akira and Amon watch in total shock, Miki's clothing begins to tear off; while her skin changes into light purple, light amber eyes, purple lips while a black tail was formed from her backside, dark red scars that covered her breasts and all over her body with sharp black and pink wings sprouted from her back, sharp claws from hands and feet and horns forming from her head. At last, she has finished her transformation and Miki had turned into Devil Lady.

Akira's mouth dropped to see that Miki has also acquired a devil transformation just like him. "Holy shit!"

Amon, on the other hand, became aroused of her devilish appearance. "How interesting. You also became a devil like Akira, haven't you?"

"I had no choice. Whether to escape my home from a crazy mob or to become like this."

At first, Akira had no idea what she meant. But then, he remembered; the Mikamura house where Miki had originally lived in was on fire and the vigilante mob weren't carrying her body parts after their attempt to murder her had failed, where Akira assumed she was but she managed to escape. Although he was relieved to see her alive, he asked her about becoming Devil Lady. "But, how...how did you get this?"

Rather than answering back, she asked him a different response. "Before I do, you're also a devil?"

With a small smirk, he replied. "I suppose, it can't be helped." In a loud roar and much like Miki, his clothes were also torn during his transformation and becomes Devilman.

Miki, in her Devil Lady form, became very surprised to notice that Akira has revealed his true identity in front of her. "You too? Akira."

"We'll talk later. Right now, let's go kick that mother fucker's ass!"

"But..." Just as Miki was about to testify, Amon comes charging in at them.

"Do you want to stay with me or not?" told Akira and Miki.

"Y-Yes."

"Than, learn to fight, damn it!" In an instant, they both dodge from Amon's purple beams until he starts moving it towards them.

With nowhere left to run, Akira uses his wings and Miki follows him after recalling her rescuing Yumi from Amon's feast earlier. Both were able to dodge his oncoming beams and they flew high into the air.

That is, when Amon throws multiple beams straight at them and it hits Akira's right wing and Miki's left wing as they both tumble down to the pavement. Amon walks over to them and as he does, both Akira and Miki recover and rose to their feet by landing swift kicks but none of them landed on him.

Normally, Miki didn't want to fight. But given the fact she had a tough decision by obtaining a Devil Lady form back at her old house and Akira squaring off against his dark self, she decides to join and assist him.

Regardless of the number advantage, Amon manages to avoid both Akira and Miki's punches until he catches Akira's punch with his hand and throws a hard right cross that sent him flying to the canvas. Miki tries to intervene by throwing a punch of her own, but Amon counters by grabbing her throat and kicks her in the stomach so hard that she coughed up blood from her mouth. He then follows it up with an uppercut to her jaw and lands a hard kick that sent her crashing to the ground.

Akira watched in horror to see Miki easily get hammered by Amon, despite her newly acquired Devil Lady form. "Miki!"

She tries to get back up but Amon plants his foot on her chest and starts kicking her repeatedly while laughing. "Is that all you got? You disappoint me...for a stupid slut!"

That insult had angered her more and slowly gets back up, while Akira does the same thing.

"Do both of you even have the strength to stand up?"

Just as Miki was about to fight back, Akira puts his hand on her shoulder by shaking his head and confronts Amon about himself. "I'd thought...I could never be human again...But I never let go of my human heart! You could never understand how I feel. I can't be defeated by you!"

Miki became astounded with his words. "Akira..."

Amon laughed about his human existence. "Is this a joke? Time for the final blow!" He throws his deadly punch at Akira, but nothing happened and was left visibly surprised. "The hell?" As a result, he was flung from Akira and was sent crashing into the wall.

"Now's our chance!" told Akira to Miki.

"Right!"

They both charged at Amon simultaneously and both landed their knees to Amon's gut, where he coughed up blood from his mouth. Afterwards, Akira crouched and performs a backflip kick onto his jaw that sent him back first into wall as Miki lands a hard punch to his face.

She joins up with Akira and as Amon quickly recovers from their assault on him, he charges at them head-on and was about to throw a hard left punch to Akira's gut until Miki caught it and tighten her hold on him.

"Let go of me, you bitch!" He tries to throw his right punch onto her gut, but Akira also catches his other arm as well. Thus, Amon was trapped by them. "What the?" Try as he might, he couldn't break free from their clutches. Then, he tries to use his legs but they both catch them also. He looks at Akira for a brief second until he spoke. "But, why?" To his surprise, he sees visions of Akira's friends and family.

Akira glances back at Miki and grinned. "Let's split him apart."

Having obtained her newfound demonic strength by becoming Devil Lady while being able to survive and escape from the deluded mob, she nods her head. As she pulls his left arm and leg, Akira does the same by pulling his right arm and leg. At the same time, Amon screams in sheer pain until his while body was split in half from head to toe by the devilish duo as guts were spilled all over the place.

After that, both Miki and Akira dropped Amon's body parts as they look over at their fallen enemy. Amon's head was also split during Akira and Miki separating his arms and legs.

"My god. I...I killed him" cried Miki.

"No, we killed him." Akira extends his hand out to her.

Instead of shaking his hand, she pulls him over and the two devils embrace as Miki threw her arms around Akira's neck while he threw his around her lower waist.

Soon afterwards, they both fall from the sky at top velocity and landed in the city streets that made a very loud bang where it alerted Miko and Yumi.

As the dust settled, both Akira and Miki were naked after their devil transformation as their crash on the highway was made in the form of Devilman as Miko and Yumi rushed in to help their fallen comrades.

With both Akira and Miki wearing new clothes, they leave the ruined city within the wreckage as they see Ryo in the distance. Seeing that he's in their way, they both walk until they're a short distance away from him.

There was a silent standoff between them as lightning pierce through the sky, during their face-off. Miki held onto his arm and as she looks back at Akira sadly, he looks at her in the eye and slightly nodded as they slowly walk pass him.

Ryo stood there in silence with a miserable expression on his face after Akira with Miki refuse to combat him.

For Akira, he is very relieved that Miki has survived from the vigilante mob by becoming into Devil Lady and as he feels his arm tightened, he glances at Miki smiling at him and he smiled back.

With Akira as Devilman and Miki as Devil Lady, their bond has strengthened like never before and look forward to their bright future.


End file.
